


Rick Grimes Daughter

by Megan678



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Carl sister, F/M, Judith sister, rick grimes daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan678/pseuds/Megan678
Summary: Rick Grimes And Lori had a daughter who is three years older than Carl what happens when Angel grimes marries Negan to protect Carl and Rick





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Angel Grimes, I'm the daughter of Rick and Lori grimes, and older sister of Carl Grimes.  
When I was thirteen my dad was shot and we thought he died.   
While he was in the hospital the world ended zombies came so me mom and Carl left with Shane whash my dads best friend.  
We teamed up with a group of survivors.   
I like Dale he's my favorite. My moms been sneaking around with Shane she thinks me and Carl don't know Carl doesn't but I do.  
We were run out by walkers, we lost people Amy Andreas sister, Jim and more.   
We went to the CDC but it was a dead end we lost another. And then on the highway we lost little Sophia after a heard of walkers came though. Dad tried to save her.  
We came to a farm after Carl got shot and the man Hershel saved him but the guy named Otis died for him.  
There we met more but we lost people to we lost Dale, Andrea and Shane dad killed him because he snapped.   
We also found Sophia she was bit. But we gained more people.  
I was really close to Beth and Glenn had a thing for Maggie they were Hershel's daughters.   
We went to a prison where mom died giving birth to Judith Carl picked that name out.   
We lost more people when the governor attacked.   
Tyrone and Hershel we all got separated trying to flee from the walkers.   
I was alone didn't know if the others made it out. Or not.   
I was captured by the terminus people that's where Glenn and Maggie found me where I met Abraham.   
Dad Daryl Carl and michroone (don't know how to spell her name sorry) showed up later.   
We found carol she was with tyrone and Judith who we thought we lost.  
We got everybody back except Beth but we met other people.   
We went to save Beth but she was shot in the head. We got Noah we went to his home town but it was deserted we lost Tyrone there.   
Months passed we were still on the road looking for a place everyone was upset since Eugene told us all that he lied and couldn't find a cure for the Zombie apocalypse.   
Abraham was really pissed. I don't blame him I was really upset about it too all my hopes squashed.   
Than Aron came and took us to Alexandria nice little town I like it I could forget what was happening on the outside.   
I just hoped nothing bad happened there.   
I'm not gonna lie we had ups and downs.  
Zombies and stuff.   
I got really close to Olivia she helped take care of Judith.   
Things settled down for a bit.  
"Hey Angel can I join you?" Carl ask climbing up I was keeping watch I guess he was now too.  
"Yeah cant sleep?" I asked him looking out   
"I miss mom" he says i put my arm over his shoulders   
"Me too" I say   
"I miss the world before the zombies came" I said   
"Me to" he said laughing it's not funny we just laughed at the fact that it's not a movie we can shut off.  
"What did you want before the apocalypse you know in life?" Carl asked me   
"I wanted to become a teacher and fall in love get married and have kids be one happy family like mom and dad" I said to him   
"You would have been the best mom in the world" he says smiling   
I smile back   
"Thanks Carl your the best" I say hugging him   
"I can't be your nineteen now" Carl says   
"And still a virgin" I say jokingly   
"Really?" He asked "I'm not" he says   
"What?" I ask laughing my brother lost his virginity before me wow   
"Was is Enid?" I ask him he blushed and nodded   
"Wow get some Carl" I joked he blushed looking really embarrassed.  
"Eww" He said   
"I love you too" I said hugging him sand he laughed and hugged back so I guess I'm forgiven.  
It was peaceful until he came along


	2. Negan

"Get the doctor at the hilltop. He's gonna make things better." Dad says we trying to get Maggie to the hospital "We're gonna get there. You gotta route?" Rick ask Daryl I always had a crush on him but he's has a thing for Carol and Beth but that ended when we lost her  
"Yeah. There are two more routes north from here." Daryl said  
"They're probably waiting for us right now." Glenn says  
"Go back. Where?" I ask but than a whole bunch of people come out with guns and put us on our knees  
"Ok let's meet the boss" the guy with a mustache says  
"Hi, I'm Negan. Pissing out pants yet but do I have a feeling we getting close gonna be Pepe city real soon" he says laughing  
"I don't wanna kill you people. I want you to work for me. But you killed my people. For that, you're gonna pay. I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you." Negan says  
"Well well we'll what the fuck do we have here you quite beautiful you know that?" Negan ask standing above me I just cry  
"Look at me darling" he says grabbing my chin  
"What's your name doll?" He ask me  
"Angel" I whisper  
He gets up and starts an emu meni game and beats Abraham's head in I hold my mouth to stop from screaming out  
"Wew my bat is thirsty she is a vampire bat!" He yells laughing he starts taunting rosita and Daryl punches him but than Negan kills Glenn  
"What? Was the joke that bad?" He ask "I'm gonna kill you." Dad threatens "What? I didn't quite catch that. You're gonna have to speak up." He mocks "Not today... not tomorrow... but I'm gonna kill you." Dad says glaring "Jesus." Negan says and Chuckles softly "Simon... what did he have, a knife?" Negan asked the mustache dude  
"Uh, he had a hatchet." Simon answers  
"A hatchet?" Negan ask  
"He had an ax." Simon says and they laugh as I cry  
"Simon's my right-hand man. Having one of those is important. I mean, what do you have left without them? A whole lot of work.Do you have one? Maybe one of these fine people still breathing? Oh. Or did I..." He says and Clicks his tongue "Sure. Yeah. Give me his ax." Negan says and takes it  
Negan grabs Dad and drags him in his truck  
"I'll be right back. Maybe Rick will be with me. And if not, well, we can just turn these people inside out, won't we? I mean... the ones that are left." He says as I cry hours pass and they finally come back  
"Here we are. Let me ask you something, Rick -- do you even know what that little trip was about?" Negan ask getting out of the car with Dad he didn't answer so Negan grabbed his chin  
"Speak when you're spoken to." Negan snarls  
"Okay. Okay." Dad gasp  
"That trip was about the way that you looked at me. I wanted to change that. I wanted you to understand. But you're still looking at me the same damn way... like I shit in your scrambled eggs, and that's not gonna work. So... do I give you another chance?" Negan ask  
"Yeah. Yes. Yes. Okay." Dad says low "All right. And here it is -- the grand-prize game. What you do next will decide whether your crap day becomes everyone's last crap day or just another crap day. Get some guns to the back of their heads." Negan says and I feel the barrel touch me  
"Good. Now... level with their noses, so if you have to fire..." he imitates the explosion "it'll be a real mess." He says and I cry  
"Kid... Right here. Kid...now. You a southpaw?" He ask Carl  
"Am I a what?" Carl ask  
"You a lefty?" Negan ask  
"No." Carl says  
"Good." "That hurt?" He ask wrapping his belt along Carl's arm  
"No." Carl says  
"Should. It's supposed to." Negan says "All right. Get down on the ground, kid, next to Daddy. Spread them wings." He says and I realized what was gonna happen  
"No no please Don't hurt him he's just a kid" I say hoping Negan listens he looks at me and smirks and looks at my dad  
"I don't let people off darling" he says and my heart sinks  
"But if you agree to be my wife I'll let Carl go" he says smirking knowing what I was about to do  
"Ok just don't hurt them" I plead  
"You know as my wife you will be expected to act like a wife" he says basically rubbing it in my dads face that I'm gonna have to have sex with him  
"I know" I say  
"Well than doll we got a fucking deal" he says smiling  
"No no leave them alone please" my dad begs  
"She seems capable of making her choices how old are you Doll?" He ask looking me up and down  
"Nineteen" I answer  
"Come on get up here can't have my wife kneeling well not out here maybe behind closed doors" he says winking.  
As I stand and make my way up to him "Rick You answer to me. You provide for me. You belong to me. Right?" Negan ask my dad but dad doesn't answer  
"Speak when you're spoken to! You answer to me. You provide for me." Negan says in his face  
"Provide for you." Dad says broken  
"You belong to me, right?!" Negan ask "Right. Right." Dad says and I cry "That... is the look I wanted to see. We did it... all of us, together... even the dead guys on the ground. Hell, they get the spirit award, for sure." Negan says sick  
"Today was a productive damn day!" Negan yells  
"Now, I hope, for all your sake... that you get it now... that you understand how things work. Things have changed. Whatever you had going for you... that is over now. Ah. Dwight... load him up. He's got guts -- not a little bitch like someone I know. I like him. He's mine now. But you still want to try something? "Not today, not tomorrow." "Not today, not tomorrow"? I will cut pieces off of... Hell's his name?" His name he ask looking at me  
"Daryl." I whisper  
"Wow. That actually sounds right. I will cut pieces off of Daryl and put them on your doorstep -- or, better yet, I will bring him to you and have you do it for me." Negan says and Chuckles "Ahh! Welcome to a brand-new beginning, you sorry shits! I'm gonna leave you a truck. Keep it. Use it to cart all the crap you're gonna find me. We'll be back for our first offering in one week. Until then... ta-ta." He says and grabs my arm dragging me with him I look behind me at all my friends Maggie Dad Carl I look at Abraham's body and Glenn's crying  
Negan helps me in the passenger seat of his truck and than gets in and cranks it.  
"Listen up doll since your my wife you don't work for points but you do have rules. One you stay in the parlor where I can find you when I need you two you do what the Fuck I say when I say to understood?" He ask  
"Yes" I say hugging myself  
"Third and the most fucking important rule no cheating" he says I nod  
"Ok Negan" I say as we make it to the sanctuary  
"Come on let's meet the other wives" Negan says putting his arm around me  
"Take him to the hole boys" Negan says referring to Daryl  
I look over and lock eyes with him he looks worried but he should worry about himself.  
"He your boyfriend cause you can leave that shit at the fucking gate" Negan says  
"No he's not my boyfriend just a friend" I tell Negan who likes the news I look down  
I always wanted something to happen between Daryl and me but it never did and now it never will.


	3. Day one as Negans wife

"Why do we have to wear dresses?" I asked sherry  
"I don't know easy excess" she says and chills roll up my body  
"Can I ask you a question out don't have to answer but please don't get offended" I plead  
"What do you want to know?" She ask kindly I like her  
"Why did you agree to marry Negan?" I asked hoping I wasn't crossing a line.  
"My sister in law was supposed to but we ran away with my husband and he caught us My sister died and he was gonna kill my husband so I married him to save my husband you?" She asked  
"He killed two of my friends and was gonna cut my baby brothers arm off to prove a point to my dad so here I am" I said putting my arms out.  
"Oh I'm so sorry" sherry said. Hugging me  
"I'm a virgin Sherry" I said upset  
"Oh dear you have to tell Negan he won't force you he wait if that's what you want" sherry says but after what he said in front my dad I don't believe he will not that he will hold me down and force me but that he'll take it out on Carl and dad if I made him wait.  
"Thanks sherry" I say she smiles and leaves I lay down what did I get myself into mom? I think to myself  
A few hours later I hear a knock at the door  
"Hello" I say answering the door to see Simon  
"Come on its dinner time" he says leading me to Negans room  
"I thought the kitchen was down stairs" ask confused  
"Your his wife you and the saviors and the other wives eat diner lunch and breakfast with Negan" he says leading me their  
"Can I ask you a question?" I ask Simon "shoot" he say as we walk   
"Why does he keep so many wives?" I ask curious  
"He likes being able to chose who to have sex with I guess" Simon says  
"Why do we have to be his wife?" I ask confused  
"He doesn't like to share y'all being his wives is his claim" Simon says  
"Oh" I say as we enter the room where everyone is  
"Hello new wife got you a seat right fucking here" Negan says pointing to a chair next to him I go and sit down  
"You clean up nicely doll" Negan says smirking  
"Thanks" I say as the kitchen staff comes in with out food.  
"You ok to spend the night with me tonight Angel?" Negan asked me  
"Yes" I say I knew it would happen but I was hoping it wouldn't happen so soon. I lock eyes with sherry she looks worried I smile to reassure her.  
I reach for my wine and drink it all.  
"Been awhile since you've had Wine?" Negan ask looking at me  
I was about to answer when he yelled at the kitchen staff suddenly.  
"Will one of you fuckers get the fuck over here and refill my wife's damn wine!" He yells truly mad one person comes and pours my wine it's an old man he so scared he shaking. He slips and the wine spells all over me I jump back out of the way but I'm soaked in the wine.  
"I'm sorry sorry" the poor man stutters frightened  
"It's ok" I say smiling reassuring but he staring at Negan the apology was for Negan, but he didn't get wine spelled on him.  
"What the fuck! You think you can just spell wine on my mother fucking wife and than apologize for it!" Negan yells  
"Negan it was an accident you scared the guy!" I yelled stepping in front of the man I didn't want him to get hurt because of me.  
"You need to learn your place Angel! You don't fucking talk to your husband that way!" Negan yells grabbing my arm and dragging me off  
"Simon take the poor bastard down to the hole!" Negan orders and Simon complys  
I pushed down on a bed he took me to his room.  
"What makes you think you can talk that way to me?" He ask seething I've done it now.  
"You scared the guy and he spilled a drink and you act like it's his fault I was trying to protect him" I said in one breath id be lying if I said i wasn't scared.  
"I'm your fucking husband you don't stand against me! I'm the boss! I decide who the fuck gets punished!" He says in my face and than turns me on my stomach oh what's he doing?  
"You will obey me one way or another" he threatens I wish mom was here.  
He pulls my dress up and than pulls my panties down.  
I hear his belt jingle oh god he's pissed he's gonna hurt me.  
"I'm a virgin!" I shout crying hoping he goes easy  
"Relax doll I'm just gonna give you a spanking" he says I'm supposed to relax. I've never been hit with a belt ever I guess there's a first for everything. I bite my lips and clinch my fist so I don't scream I don't want to give him the satisfaction.  
The fist hit stings but I keep strong by the fifth hit tears are pouring down my face but I haven't screamed so it's a victory he hits me five more times.  When he down he throws the belt somewhere and than picks me up and puts me in his lap "shh it's ok doll" he says rocking me back in forth I can feel his fucking erection and he's freaking huge.  
"Your a virgin?" He ask  
"Yes" I tell him.  
"We don't have to you know I won't force you" he says wow he's has morals. But if I being honest I want it I feel guilty he killed Glenn and Abraham left Maggie a widow and her baby fatherless and Daryl's in the cell like that old man and I'm wanting to have sex with the monster who did it.  
"I want to" I whisper shyly and than I kiss him on the neck hoping he believed me.  
"Okay baby" he says and lays me down on his pillows and kisses me it's not my first I'm a virgin not a nun.  He goes down to my neck and starts sucking no doubt he's leaving a hickey. I'm doing this for Carl and dad that's what I tell myself but I know it's a lie. Somewhere deep down down there a sick part of me who loves being touched by this monster.  
He trails kisses down my shoulders as he pulls my dress down. I'm left in only a bra.  
"Your So fucking beautiful doll and your mine" he says and heat rushes down my body in between my thighs.  
"What do you want me to do baby?" He smirks  
"Touch me Negan please" I plead and he leans down to kiss me. He unclasped my bra and sucks on my boobs in turn. I moan out arching into him he still fully dressed so I grab his t shirt and pull I can't get it off but when he sees what I want he sits up and pulls it over his head.  
He trails kisses down my stomach and stops just above where I need him most.  
"You've ever been fingered doll?" He ask  
"No" I gasp out looking down at him spreading me legs more a silent plead for him to touch me.  
"So no other fucker ever touched you" he smirks big he loves being my first.  
He drives in licking and sucking and putting two fingers in.  
"Your absolutely fucking soaked doll" he says in a husky voice.  
He Scissors his fingers opening me up as he stuffs his tongue in me  
"I'm gonna be the lucky bastard who gets to be in you" he whisper coming back up to hover over me  
He kisses me and I taste myself on his tongue   
"Take my pants of doll" he says husky  
I reach down and unbutton his pants and take the zipper down I push them of his hips and he kicks them off the rest of the way.  
And takes his boxers off.  
He kisses me settling between my legs and his dick runs against me clit and I moan as he groans  
"Doll it's not too late to stop tell me now cause I won't be able to stop once I've started" he says it's sweet he actually wants to make sure I want it  
"I want it Negan please" I plead he kisses me as he pushes in I feel a sharp pain as he pops my cherry.  
I'm no longer a virgin once upon a time I was saving it for Daryl and now it's Negans.  
He bottoms out and waits till I'm ok.  
"Move Negan please" I plead he pulls out and pushes in and repeats the action for hours.  
I feel his fingers in my clit.  
"Come for me" He whispers in my ear husky like how am I supposed to just come? I think but than I'm screaming out his name clutching his back and arching into him as my orgasm hits im sure he got scratches down his back but I feel his smile as he bites my neck and growles as his hot seed seeps into me. We stay that way for a minute and than he pulls out and rolls to the side and gathers me in his arms.  
"Wow that was something doll" he says kissing my forehead  
"Yeah if I known it was like that I would have lost my virginity ages ago" I joke  
He laughs and kisses my forehead pulling the blanket over us.  
"Sleep doll" he says rubbing my back.


	4. Day two as Negans wife

"What are we supposed to do all day?" I ask sherry I'm incredibly bored   
"Whatever you want" she shrugs   
"Like going out and scavenging" I said looking out the window   
"You know we can't leave this room" she states   
"But I'm so bored I feel like a caged princess" I complained   
"You'd be Belle with as much as you eat" Amber jokes and I laugh   
"Ok Sleeping beauty" I joke back  
I sit down and think about my family what they doing and if they miss me.   
I get up I'm gonna Help Daryl escape I can't leave because Carl and Daddy will pay the price. But Daryl can be freed.  
"Where are you going?" Sherry ask me as I walk out the door   
"No where" I say and continue walking down the hall. I fall back and hide when I hear voices they pass me.   
I come out and try to navigate my way down to the hole where Daryl is.   
"What are you doing here?!" A voice yells making my jump and scream as I back up against the wall.  
"Nothing I was just exploring" I say hoping he believed me   
"There's nothing down here Sweetheart" he says smirking and getting closer to me  
"Right my bad I'm just gonna go" I tell him and try to leave but he pushed me back into the wall   
"Go? But you just got here" he says his breath in my face   
"I'm Negans wife he will be looking for me" I say hoping the fear of Negan makes him back off it doesn't   
"Negans not here hot stuff I tell you what you give me a favor and I won't tell Negan you were down here" he says as I cry   
"Please I don't want to" I beg hoping he isn't what I know he is   
"Ahh Baby I got you" He says sick I kick him in his nuts and run for it but he grabs my arm and drags me back and pushes my chest into the door.   
"The hard way then" he snarls and starts unbuckling his pants   
"No no no" I cry why was I so stupid I should have stayed with the other wives.  
All of a sudden there's a loud bam noise and the man jumps I look over to see Negan with the biggest smile on his face the one time your glad to see Negan   
"You want to fucking tell me what the fuck your where doing with my wife?" Negan ask the guy   
"I was I was" he stutters but Negan cuts him off   
"Do you really think I need a fucking answer it's pretty fucking clear that you about to rape MY wife!" He yells his voice is actually kinda arousing   
"Rape is against the rules David you know what kinda a man would I be if I let you by with this Rape is disgusting I wouldn't want to be someplace where it was acceptable and you tried to fucking rape MY wife" Negan said getting madder and madder  
"I'm sorry Negan" David says crying now I almost feel sorry for him almost.  
"You know what? Rapeiy Dave I DO NOT accept you apology" Negan says and stabs him in the head with a knife   
"What the fuck are you doing doll?"Negan ask as David falls down dead   
"I was.." I try to come up with an excuse  
"Looking for Daryl let me guess to escape with him?" Negan challenges me   
"No I was gonna let him go and stay" I tell him. No use in hiding he knows probably why he came down he knew my plan.  
"You where gonna stay?" Negan ask skeptical   
"I agreed to He your wife for Carl and Daddy if I left there's no telling what you do to them" I say looking down   
"This is why I fucking told you to stay in that fucking room see what happens?" He ask   
"Yes I'm sorry Negan" I said hoping he forgives me   
"Figured you be here come on let's get you back to your room" he says grabbing my hand gently that's surprising and walking with me.   
We pass the people who kneel at the site of him.   
"As you where!" Negan says dismissing them to his work   
"Are you going to spank me?" I ask quietly so no one hears  
"Yep gotta teach you the rules and than I'm gonna fuck your brains out sound enjoyable?" He ask me smirking not really wanting an answer   
We get to my room I take my panties off and hike my dress up and lay on the bed waiting no use in fighting it.  
Mommie I wish you Where here.   
"Wow that's a sexy fucking site I think your actually pretty fucking wet doll" Negan says and reaches down to test and I moan out as he his fingers make contact.  
He pulls his hand back and takes his belt off   
"Only five hits ok baby" he says rubbing my butt   
"Ok Negan" I say and brace myself for the hits.  
After hes down he drops his pants and my pussy pulses in anticipation   
"Spread the gorgeous fucking legs dear" He says and I comply   
I gasp as he pushes fully into me.  
"Your even fucking tighter this way" he groans as I moan he pulls out and pushes in.  
"Oh Negan!" I moan loud knowing he loves it every one passing by knows I'm his, I hate to admit it but I am he's a drug, my hate for him is vanishing.  
"That's right yell my fucking name so they know who you belong to!" He says as the bed starts hitting the wall it's like in the movies.  
"Negan! Oh!" I moan and his fingers find my clit.   
The rooms filled with his grunts the slamming of the bed on the wall and my screaming and moans.  
He grabs my hair and pulls my head back.  
"Are you gonna fucking go down there again?" He ask in my ear   
"No Negan!" I shout   
"Who do you fucking belong to?!" He ask   
"You Negan!" I scream out   
"Scream it to everyone in hearing distance!" He says to me   
"I belong to Negan!" I shout as long as I can   
"Ahhh!" I scream out as my orgasm comes   
He pushes me down on the bed spreading up and I can here the bed creaking   
A few more thrust and he's coming inside of me again. 

 

Please comment


	5. Carl

It's been a week since I've been living here and I'm exhausted I guess Negan got bored of his other wives cause he hasn't left me alone. Every night I just want to rest. I haven't tried to free Daryl again I'm afraid that if I go back down there and someone tries to rape me again Negan won't be there to save me.   
Suddenly I get nauseous and get up and run to the bath room.  
"Angel are you ok?" Sherry ask holding my hair back   
"Yeah I think it's just something I ate" I say after I'm done. I get up and brush my teeth.   
"What the fucks the matter?" Ask a voice I'd know anywhere Negan   
"Nothing just ate something bad that's all" I say hoping I'm right   
"I need to talk to the fucking idiots in the kitchen?" He ask upset   
"No I'm fine I'll just sleep it off" I say turning and than stopping in my tracks it's Carl.  
"Carl? What are you doing here?" I ask him and than turn to Negan   
"Why is he here we had a deal!" I cry getting mad fast   
"Watch who your fucking talking to doll. He's here cause he snuck into one of my trucks and tried to gun me down" says smiling and clapping Carl on the back like a proud dad.   
"Carl are you crazy? Where's Dad?" I asked mad   
"Scavenging" he answers me.  
"Please don't hurt my baby brother he's just a kid" I say a kid with no parenting apparently I love dad but he needs to take better care of Carl now that I can't.   
"Relax Baby girl I'm not gonna hurt my little kid brother in law just gonna show him who's boss" Negan says smiling and enjoying this shit.   
"Would you like to come with us hang out with brother dearest before I take him home?" Negan smirks at me   
"Yes please" I say begging with my eyes   
"It'll cost ya" Negan says leaning down for a kiss so I peck him on the lips.  
"Uh Uh a real kiss darling" he smirks as I smash my lips to his pissed off that Carl is watching.    
Negan pushes me against the sink sticking his tongue down my throat. I gasping for breath but he's not wanting to let up so I put my hands on his chest and push lightly, he pulls away smiling as I gasp for air.   
"Fucking beautiful you see Carl I just take her breath away" Negan smirks and me and Carl glare I'm sure my face is red.

"Come on let's go to my room" Negan says we walk out the bathroom and I'm shocked again it's Daryl.   
"Daryl" I smile I go to hug him forgetting about Negan when he grabs me and pulls me close.  
"I wouldn't if I was you Angel unless you want Daryl in the cell?" He ask raising his eye.  
"I'm sorry it was just a reaction please don't punish Daryl because of me" I beg pleading   
"Relax doll he's fine Carry on" he says nodding to Daryl l.  
I give Daryl a small smile as I pass him which he returns.   
"So what do we do now?" Negan says as I sit next to the Carl opposite of Negan   
"Would you like to see Lucile?" He ask Carl as he pulls out his his walker talkie   
"Fat Joseph bring me Lucile" he say into it   
"Right away boss" Joseph answers as I put my arm around Carl I know he's afraid.  
"It's ok Carl I wont let him hurt you" I whisper to Carl.  
"But he's hurting you" Carl whispers back   
"No he's not" I say to him   
"He made you marry him Angel" Carl said   
"Carl you remember the old fairy tales mom used to tell us about the princesses and Kings?" I ask   
He nods   
"For there to be peace in both kingdoms , Alexandria and the sanctuary, a princess, me has to marry the king of the other kingdom that's Negan there peace, he won't hurt you or dad because I married to him and you and dad shouldn't try anything either because of the same reason,other wise I my sacrifice will be in vain"I explained.  
"Your locked up and he's a ruthless king" Carl objects   
"Princesses don't always get to chose who they marry bud" I say as Negan watches until there's a knock on the door   
"Fat Joseph get your ass in here!" He shouts making me and Carl jump   
"Bring me Lucile?" Negan ask. Joesph nods his head   
"Where you general did ya cradle her pussy nice?" Negan ask what the fuck?  
Joseph doesn't even know what to say all of a sudden Negan starts laughing.  
"I'm kidding it's a bat Fat Joseph it doesn't have a pussy" Negan says this guy is insane.  
Joseph just nervously laughs. And he than leaves.  
"So where did y'all s mom go?" Negan asked us   
"She died" I tell him hugging Carl  
"What happened?" Negan asked symphony in his voice.   
"I shot her" Carl says looking down   
"No wonder you a fucking serial killer I'm sorry" Negan says and than gets this look in his eyes   
"I'm sorry I can't it's like looking at a Christmas present take the bandage off" Negan says I stare on in shock   
"No" I say Negan looks at me   
"Ex-fucking-cuse me?" He ask cussing like usual.  
"He's just a kid Negan back off" I tell him upset.  
"I make the demands sweetheart" Negan glares at me   
"It's ok Angel" Carl tells me smiling at me and taking the bandage off which puts Negan Mack to his good mood.  
"Holly shit that is fucking disgusting and bad ass why do you keep that covers damn you fucking scaring looking!" Negan yells making Carl look down in shame. I rub Carl's back to they and comfort him while glaring at Negan who than realized what he's done   
"Oh I'm sorry Carl sometimes I forget that you are just a kid" Negan says sincere   
"It's ok" Carl mumbled   
"You know any lullaby?" Negan ask   
"What?" Me and Carl asked   
"What did ya mom used to sing ya sing it to me" Negan says   
"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when sky's are grey" I sang with Carl as Negan started swinging Lucile around making Carl flinch   
"Keep singing do not let me distract you" Negan says   
"You never know how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away" we finished when someone contacted Negan   
"What is it?" Negan asked the person   
"We ready with the iron sir" the person said   
"On my way" he said   
"Iron?" I asked scared   
"Amber has been seeing mark behind my back again" Negan says to me  
"Come on you two" Negan say I decide not to argue. We walk down the the people who all bow down for Negan.  
"Why do they bow?" Carl ask me   
"They afraid of him" I wisper as Negan go ons about rules and than melts marks face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading dont forget to comment


End file.
